This project supports three activities: 1. To provide administrative support through the Operations Office for the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group including entry of patients into group studies, recording central randomization, arranging meetings, developing and distributing group protocols, and compiling reports. 2. To provide support for multidisciplinary activities of the ECOG Radiotherapy, Surgery-Histopathology, Immunology, New Agents, Pathology Review and Cancer Control Committees. 3. To provide financial means for ECOG members and staff to participate in committee and intergroup activities.